Divine Eyes
by DoomDesireforLove
Summary: Ichirou Kenshin. A master of many jutsu turns up in a field of flowers. A mysterious past and his reluctance to metion it causes tension in the Leaf. Please read and Review. Pm's are also welcome. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rebirth

The air was stagnant and filled with the aroma of death. A snake like man stood over a body that the Akatsuki had disposed of. A strange multi eyed statue was perched over the two. The one that was breathing made several hand signs then shouted,

"Release."

One of the eyes cracked on the statue and a bright light emerged and engulfed the motionless man. He started screaming as he floated above the ground. Energy flowed into his body and he twisted around. The aura left him and he fell to his knees. The cloaked man went to stab him. The downed man made a few hand signs his voice whispered,

"Fire Style: Dragon Tongue."

With his last word an explosion caught the man. As he threw the flames aside but the other man was nowhere to be found. The snake man yelled out in anger. He had lost his weapon that he wanted to control. Now the man now eluded him.

Ichirou Kenshin was lost in the forest. He had no idea where the next village was. When he felt his stomach rumble he placed one hand emitted a long guttural groan. His voice was normally cool but a whine emerged from his throat,

"I'm so hungry. Where the hell is a village? It feels like I've been walking for months."

In all reality he had been actually walking for three months. It had been about six days since he had eaten a handful of candy that a little girl gave him. He was feeling malnutrition set in. He took a deep breath in with his nose and smelled a fruit like scent. He pinpointed the delicious smell and proceeded to follow his nose. He came upon a big field of flowers that were shining in the sun. There were strawberries that lined the green grass. Ichirou stepped forward and reached out his hand. His legs buckled and he fell on his face. He couldn't move anymore. His body gave out on him. He fell asleep since he couldn't move. A voice woke him from his slumber,

"Hey are you alright? Hello?"

The woman flipped him over with her foot. She gazed down to see his pale grey eyes staring back at her. His voice was weak,

"I'm so hungry. My name is Ichirou. Who are you?"

The blonde girl brushed her hair to the side with a smile,

"My name is Ino. Here let me help you."

She helped the young man off the ground and handed him a few strawberries. He put one in his mouth and bit down on the succulent fruit. His face filled with joy as the juices squished about in his mouth. He immediately popped another one into his mouth. He let out a whimper,

"Delicious."

Ino giggled at him and proceeded to help him towards her village.

The gates they reached were gigantic and Ichirou could hear construction noises coming from the village. She led him to get medical treatment center. A pink haired girl stopped the two,

"Who is this Ino?"

"Hey Sakura. He is a guy I found collapsed near my family's strawberry field. He seems a bit malnourished so I'm taking him to the medical center."

"Well where is he from?"

He answered her,

"I'm from the village hidden in the haze. It is in the Land of the Four Suns. It is a type of kingdom technically. But we have ninja just like the Land of Fire or any other of the five great nations. I even have my own headband."

He reached into his pack that he had on the side of his waist and pulled out his proof. It was unique with four interlocking circles at the center. He slipped it back into the pack and smiled at Sakura and they moved on. Ino let Ichirou down onto a bed and a nameless nurse came in with some rice and set it in front of him. With chopsticks in hand he nearly inhaled the whole bowl in a few seconds. Several more bowls were gulped down and the nurse said he should be fine. He got up and grabbed his things. HE shook Ino's hand and said that he was going to explore the town. Just as he hopped onto the windowsill Ino spoke up,

"Hey let me show you everything. Maybe you'd like some ramen or maybe some Bar-be-que. That rice probably wasn't very good."

"Thank you Ino. It has been quite a while since someone has been this kind to me. I would love to have dinner with you tonight. For now, I have to go train. Can you point me in the direction of a training field?"

She pointed the way he was facing and he hopped out of the window. She watched him hop across buildings, his average length black hair being pushed away by the wind. As he hopped across the buildings he caught the eye of a jonnin who was walking the streets. Several other ninja noticed him and started to follow in silence. A certain gennin saw him and caught up to him. The orange he was wearing made Ichirou's eye stare at him. His raspy voice called out,

"Hey who are you? I've never seen you in the Leaf village before."

He followed until they reached a training field. Ichirou finally spoke,

"My name is Ichirou and I am planning on training. You might want to stand back so you don't get hurt."

"Hey what does that mean?"

"I'm going to be practicing some powerful jutsu here. So stand back kid."

"My name isn't kid. It is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Okay suit yourself."

The young man made several hand signs and spoke out,

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!"

Several gigantic shots fired from his mouth that ripped apart some trees and crashed into the middle of a lake. Naruto stood in amazement. The last person to use that technique was Gaara. It was an extremely powerful jutsu. He took a deep breath and Naruto shouted,

"Wow, so you're a Wind style user?"

"Not exactly. I can use wind but it isn't the only thing I can use."

Someone interrupted them,

"Well that isn't a jutsu you see every day."

"And you are?"

"Kakashi Hatake. Naruto's sensei.

"Oh I see. Well sorry if I seem forward but I want to fight you. I need a challenge and you seem to be well tuned in the art of combat."

"Well…Okay. A bit of sparring won't hurt."

Naruto stood by as other shinobi made their way to the battle. Kakashi stood with a kunai in hand and said,

"Well with your abilities I shouldn't hold back. So….."

He pulled his headband up and opened his eye to reveal his Sharingan. Ichirou smiled and said,

"Wrong move. If you had left your ocular jutsu out of this, you might have stood a chance. But now…"

He made a set of unusual hand signs and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let his eyelids open. His voice rang true and clear,

"Sharingan!"


	2. Chapter 2: Killing Time

Chapter 2: Killing Time

Kakashi stared down the young man across from him. His eyes were indeed Sharingan. He could feel him trying to take him over with its immense power of Genjutsu. He had just used it and already he had several of the powers already figured out. Ichirou had heard of this ocular jutsu but had never seen it until just now. His voice started out,

"Let's see. I'll try this one."

He made several hand signs to signal his upcoming jutsu. Kakashi knew the signs well. Ichirou shouted,

"Lightning Blade!"

Kakashi leapt into the air to dodge his own attack. Ichirou strode past him as the lightning arched and caught the veteran's leg. Kakashi countered with his own jutsu,

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A searing fire ball was sent flying at Ichirou. He threw his body away from the blast and Kakashi shouted after him,

"Ninja battle technique number one: Ninjutsu."

Ichirou turned back and saw the man following his every step. He called out to the sensei,

Your eyes might fail you but mine won't. Here is your lesson."

He hopped onto the lake he had previously hit before,

"Water Style: Marine Spear."

A large liquid vortex appeared and the spear he called for formed before him. He spun the weapon around a bit to show off. It was water, but it could slice anything Ichirou wanted it to. He made a few hand signs,

"Lightning Style: Kill Jolt."

Lightning arched from his palm and hit his Spear. He tossed it and it carved a path of where it had flown. The liquid weapon lit up and connected with Kakashi. It crashed through several trees before it exploded behind him. Branches and rubble slammed into them as several bolts from the blue swirled from the crater that was left from the blast. Ichirou's voice rang out,

"I know that was only a shadow clone. How did you like my Neptune Lance? It is a combo I thought of. My lance is usually only effective at long range and my Kill Jolt is usually only effective at medium to short range. When I combine them, they become more powerful at both close and long range. Are you ready for the next lesson?"

Kakashi left from the cover of the trees. He landed next to the path the attack had made. The boy had even more chakra that he did. Holding that type of attack wasn't a small feat. Naruto didn't even know why Kakashi had agreed to fight him. He seemed too lazy to fight Guy most of the time but he jumped right into this fight with a stranger he didn't even know. Honestly, no one knew what went on in Kakashi's head. Sakura, Ino, Neji and several other ninja crowded the scene. They ranged from gennin to jonin. Sakura got one look at the stranger's eyes and thought of her lost companion Sasuke. Kakashi made the next move. He made a fist and several blows flew at Ichirou. His moves were blinding fast and connected almost every time. Kakashi's voice rose as he busted Ichirou's lip,

"Ninja battle technique two: Taijutsu."

He took a few more swings before his fist was stopped with the stranger's palm. His voice rang out,

"Third Ninja battle technique: Genjutsu."

Kakashi was held in place as Ichirou gazed deep into his eyes. He continued,

"Tsukuyomi: Dead Space Nightmare."

"No."

Kakashi closed his eyes but opened them to see that Ichirou was laughing at him. He wasn't even trapped in the hellish nightmare realm that he had once been to. Ichirou took a deep breath then said between giggles,

"You actually thought I would've used a technique like that on people I just met? Damn, if I did I would hope you would skin me alive. That isn't the way I work. I'm not going to try and hurt you too bad. That was fun to say the least."

Kakashi brushed himself off and pulled his headband down over his eye again. He knew that if he had the mind to, Ichirou would have destroyed his mind. He took a deep breath and walked towards the rest of them. His eyes turned back to normal and he had a bit of a smirk on his face. Neji felt uneasy with his insane amount of chakra. He thought he should see what his source of power was. His Byakugan gazed into his network and he saw a seal on his stomach. His chakra flared as Neji concentrated harder. The power he saw was familiar but somehow different. He couldn't place what was different about it. He dwelt on the thought for only a minute before the loud voice of Rock Lee came through the murmurs,

"All right now we should duel."

Ichirou tilted his head in question,

"Well I would but my power is running a bit low. Usually it wouldn't, but when I use a new ocular jutsu, I tend to expend tons more energy in doing so. That's why I can't fight anymore. And there is another thing."

"What is it?"

"Man I'm starving."

Half the ninja had nothing to say to the comment but others fell on their faces, Naruto included. Ichirou laughed and Naruto jumped up and said,

"Well then I'll take you to the best spot in town. We can go to Ichiraku Ramen. Hey sensei you should buy him lunch since he beat you."

Kakashi had a slightly annoyed tone in his voice,

"Naruto don't just go volunteering me for things. Well even so I guess that's fair. I will treat our guest to lunch."

Ichirou had a grin on his face while he stood waiting for them to go. Kakashi whispered in Naruto's ear,

"Don't just go trusting our guest right away. He might seem gentle and kind on the outside but inside he could be nasty. Be wary Naruto. His kind of power could be problematic."

"Don't worry sensei. I'll make sure, but in the meantime, let's go get something to eat."

At the ramen shop a steamy bowl was in front of Ichirou. He had a couple of noodles on his chopsticks and quickly slurped them up. It was his first time eating at the place. After he swallowed the noodles his eyes started to water and his voice was elated,

"This is without a doubt the best ramen I have ever had. The broth is so rich and yet it doesn't overpower the taste buds. The noodles have been cooked so that they just melt in your mouth. Oh, I'm coming here all the time!"

Kakashi's face became more and more concerned as he scarfed down bowl after bowl. Naruto was laughing while saying,

"Man he almost eats as much as Choji. Maybe shouldn't have lost Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi answered back,

"Yeah and he seems to like the ramen here as much as you do. I'm going to be cleaned out."

He let out a groan as Ichirou asked for one more bowl.


	3. Chapter 3: Sight Beyond Sight

Chapter 3: Sight Beyond Sight

It had been a few weeks since the strange young man Ichirou had appeared in the Leaf. He had made his own money to feed himself. With how much he ate, he had taken a few B rank missions that were hanging around from the Leaf's agenda. Today he had formed a team with Naruto, and Neji. It was a simple sounding mission; taking care of a bandit uprising that was crushing a neighboring set of villages. Naruto was pondering why Ichirou had a smile on, even though they did face a small risk of death. He was also wondering about his eyes. So many questions ran through his mind. He wasn't alone in any aspect of it. Neji was equally curious. Without warning, Naruto had asked,

"Hey Ichirou, why are your eyes able to use the Sharingan? You aren't Uchiha, right?"

"What an interesting question. I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you know. Basically I have a genetic mutation that makes my DNA very unstable in my eyes. When chakra is focused in them they reflect the power they see and my eyes change. Not only does it copy the Kekaigenkai, it unlocks all the power it is capable of using and I learn all the techniques that are possible in the jutsu. It is similar to the Sharingan in some ways and similar to many others. My eyes however were feared in my country and fear put my brother and I at risk. We both were born with this mutation. My country was taken by an evil ruler who tried hunting us down."

Neji finally added into the conversation

"It sounds like your power can be very useful."

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

Ichirou shook thoughts from his mind while they came up on the main bandit stronghold. Several of the cutthroats had built up a defense and fired arrows at the small team. Neji's eyes widened and he yelled out,

"8 Trigrams: Rotation."

The other two members of the group moved behind the experienced Jonnin. All of the arrows were bashed away and Ichirou took point. He led with a jutsu,

"Lightning style: Chain of Thunder"

He slammed his palm to the ground, sending several bolts into the bandits. He followed by striking several more with Taijutsu. Naruto sent clones after some that were fleeing from the scene. One after another the bandits were taken down. The battle was going so smoothly.

The Man stood above the Leaf gate letting the air brush his skin. He had a headband that covered his eyes. The symbol on it was not familiar to this land. The man listened to the sound of his waist length hair brushing against his kimono that only covered half of his chest. He had a sword attached to a sash he wore at his hips. He tilted his head a bit and felt faint traces of him all around the village. With no hesitation, he fell forward off the gate, face first towards the ground. With the small window of reaction time, he shifted his body, landing on his sandals with a slight bend at the knee. Two small children ran from the sight of the unfamiliar man. Their cries brought the attention of a few of the village's ninja, who immediately responded with questions. The first was with his large canine friend,

"Hey, where do you get off scaring little children?"

The man remained still but answered in a calm and quiet voice,

"I have no business with you. Why do you stand in my way? Do you have a death wish?"

"What was that?"

The young man's dog growled as his master became more agitated. Another voice that had more force behind it spoke out,

"I've been itching for some practice. Be honored, stranger. Not everyone gets to fight the Leaf's blue beast, Rock Lee."

The man tilted his head and Lee went for the first attack, as the people fled from the scene. The man pulled his sword from his waist, with the blade still sheathed; blocking the fist that Lee had sent his way. The man stepped and kicked him in the chest with enough force to stagger him. The other young man stepped from behind to attack. With one simple movement, he sent Kiba flying into the more eager one of the two. The stranger spoke smoothly with no anger in his voice,

"I'm not sure why you cannot hit me. I _am _blind after all. Why can't you even lay a finger on me?"

"You lie. Without your sight, we would have definitely hit you by now."

Kiba was furious with his words. Lee was a little frustrated with his first attack failing. They ran at him again, eager to stop this strange man

"Naruto, move!"

Ichirou picked up his comrade and moved him away from a giant fireball. A man stood out from the rest of the normal bandits. He had his hand in the style of a fireball jutsu. Two strange guards were beside him. Naruto eyed up the guards while Ichirou looked to Neji for advice. Neji gave a strategy simply by running through the several bandits that stood in their way. He named his ocular jutsu,

"Byakugan. 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms."

With that technique he stopped the remaining bandits, excluding the leader and his two guards. Ichirou focused his chakra and made his unusual hand signs again. He followed his signs with a word,

"Byakugan."

His eyes now matched Neji's as he took a Hyuga fighting stance. Naruto summoned a sphere made of chakra that caught the attention of Ichirou. With the battle at hand Neji leapt toward the leader, yet hit a guard in the arm with his gentle fist. Naruto had his clone fight the other guard while nodding to Ichirou. The new Byakugan user saw his opportunity when one of Neji's Air Palms missed the guard and staggered the leader. His voice filled the air,

"Now. 8 Trigrams: 128 Palms."

With a blindingly fast movement he crashed into the thug with the gentle fist. One hundred and twenty eight blows were given in the matter of seconds. With one last hit, the man hit the ground simultaneously with his two men. The mission was finally over. Ichirou took a deep breath and his eyes returned to normal. He took his time catching his breath while Neji gave a little smile,

"Not bad for your first time. You should have used a lesser attack since it was though. You'll be feeling pretty weak for a while now."

"Yeah you are right. Let's just get back to the village and let the militia take care of the rest."

Naruto chuckled and agreed loudly,

"Yeah, onward to home."

"Not that I'm bored or anything, but you two haven't even touched me yet. It seems you both are sweating quite a bit. Your breathing rate has increased tremendously and you are getting slower. Even though I am unable to use my eyes, I have found sight beyond sight. And you're no match."

Kiba wiped his forehead and quietly said,

"Damn him."

Another voice came from behind the man,

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu."

As the flaming sphere came close, the man drew his sword and cut it at its center, separating it into two harmless halves. The wind blasted around the newcomer as he turned to Kakashi standing atop a roof with his Sharingan locked on the man. The man took his sheathe and hit Lee across the face as he was trying to take advantage of the distraction. Kakashi was about to speak when a young man's voice interrupted,

"Kaoru, big brother. You're here."

"Ichirou? I thought you were being held captive by this village."

"Nope. That's not it at all. I've been learning about this land. You need to try this food called Ramen."

"Okay? Well I guess now that I'm here, we can do whatever you want to do."

Kakashi fell on his face along with Kiba and Lee. They all said the same thing,

"Wasn't he just trying to kill us just now?"


End file.
